


Summer Heat

by Elnierah



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akira Kurusu Top, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Camping, Cock Piercing, Dorks in Love, Ear Piercings, Established Relationship, Foreplay, Forests, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Kitagawa Yusuke Bottom, M/M, Mild Language, Nature, Oral Sex, Piercings, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Some Humor, Some Plot, Summer, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Tent Sex, Tongue Piercings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wilderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elnierah/pseuds/Elnierah
Summary: An opportunity to spend a week within a gorgeous forest arises as Yusuke prepares for his summer art competition and Akira seizes the moment to spend time with his boyfriend. The two explore an untapped, uncultivated land together, joy brimming in the air as their love for one another flourishes like the wilderness around them.Their desires for each other flow, captivate and consume them until they submit to a lustful night, enveloped in one another's warmth.( Chapter 1 R15+/ Chapter 2 R18+ )
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	1. Explore the Wild

**Author's Note:**

> This fic celebrates my 3rd anniversary of writing on Ao3!
> 
> I wouldn't be here now without all of my readers' support and I'll forever be grateful for all the kind words that have encouraged me throughout the years! 💙❤️️
> 
> But moving on from my sappiness, this fic is split into two chapters just like my other R18 one. The first part is plot-related activities, fuzzy feelings and basking in love ( with some sexual tension ). The second part is where all the smut and steaminess happens! 
> 
> This is so if people want just smut, they can go to C2 and if some are uncomfortable reading such things, then the first half is for you. Or you can read both and enjoy the full experience, either way, it's up to you! 
> 
> I'd rate Chapter 1 as R15+ and Chapter 2 as R18+ if that's more helpful.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! ^.^

The low hum of an engine resounded as Yusuke’s eyes fluttered open, the fog within his mind clearing with each blink. Harsh sunlight dazzled his surroundings, harmed his vision, so with a gentle elevation of his hand, he protected his vulnerable sight. A yawn then eluded him, warm breath caressing his palm, and roused his senses.

With a slight glance to the right, he saw his partner, Akira, driving them towards their destination. A smile curled his lips, comforted by his presence, and he wiped the sleep from his eyes, attempting to wade off his fatigue. 

“Are we almost there…?” He spoke with a weary voice, another yawn threatening to slip out. 

“Oh…” Akira acknowledged his lover, his eyes shifting from the road momentarily. “You’re finally awake.” He gleefully huffed, elation enlivening his focused expression. “I believe we’re five minutes away, so it shouldn’t be too much longer.”

“I’m glad to hear that. We’ve been on the road for six hours, after all.”

Akira’s gaze returned, prompting his partner’s bemusement. He looked once, twice and then reached over, his fingers caressing onto Yusuke’s chin. 

“What was that for?” He questioned and touched his chin as a result, even more confused.

Akira just grinned, his hand withdrawing back to the steering wheel.  
“You had some drool on your chin.”

“Really? How unsightly…” Yusuke muttered, a slight red hue enveloping his cheeks. “However, you should focus on the road. I could’ve cleaned it myself.”

“I am, and have been for the last few hours while you napped.”

Amused by the tone of his voice, Yusuke chuckled. “I drove the first three hours, so it’s only fair I rest.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t nap during it. I accompanied and kept you sane.”

“You simply didn’t utilise your time wisely then.”

Akira pouted, feigning annoyance until he huffed out of joy. “Mm. You deserved some rest.” He then reached over once more and ran his hand through Yusuke’s hair, displaying his affection.

“Eyes on the road.” 

“Right, right…” Akira corrected his posture, a slight smirk upon his lips. “I can’t help it. You’re too cute.”

“...Honestly.” Yusuke just sighed at his partner’s antics, not wishing to display his delight nor encourage him, and shifted his gaze to peer outside the window.

Lush, tall trees sway as rays of sunlight dance between their leaves, gleaming onto the vibrant landscape. Radiant flowers bloomed, their vivid colours synchronising as one, and deciduous shrubs begin to rise anew. 

Nature’s pure beauty captivated, enchanted him and developed a desire to encapsulate it upon his page. His hand shifted, reached for the sketchbook tucked against his seat, but as his fingers settled on its spine, he felt the car slow to a halt.

“I think we’re here,” Akira announced as he parked the car. “This looks similar to what was shown on the website.”

“You think?”

“Mm, it’s the first parking lot we’ve seen in a while.” Reaching into his back pocket, Akira pulled out his phone and began to tap on the screen. “Hold on, I’ll confirm it in a moment.”

“I just hope you’re right or we’ll return to a hefty fine…”

“Yeah, this is the right place.” With a smile of assurance, Akira turned his phone to show his partner. “The GPS says so and the photos are exact.”

“Hm, seems you are correct.” Yusuke displayed his relief with a curl of his lips and unhooked his seatbelt. “Let us be off then. If I recall, they mentioned the campsite is quite a distance from the parking lot.”

“Alright.” Akira hummed out his agreement and pulled the keys out of the ignition. “I’m just glad we managed to arrive before the sunset.”

“Mm, that would complicate matters.”

The car doors clicked open as they both stepped out, their shoes grinding against gravel. They then made their way towards the luggage department and unlocked it.

“Ugh, my legs are so stiff…” Akira lamented while he reached for his camping bag, pulling the strap onto his shoulder. “I should’ve stopped to stretch, but I just wanted to get here.”

“The walk should loosen them.” Yusuke also grabbed out his bag and closed the trunk once he ensured nothing remained inside. “Or I can massage them for you.”

Akira allowed his eyes to stray towards the wilderness, a light pink hue upon his cheeks. “The offer is really tempting, but we shouldn’t delay anymore.” He then reached for and grabbed his partner’s hand. “Perhaps once we’ve set up camp, though~” He chuckled, expressing his amusement.

Yusuke smiled, unable to maintain his nonchalant expression. “I do not mind either way. Do you have everything? As I doubt we’ll be able to return here leisurely.”

“Yeah, I believe so.” 

“Alright. Let us be off then.”

Once they ensured to lock the car, Yusuke and Akira began their journey towards the designated campsite. They stepped over wooden logs, evaded trees and listened to the dirt crush beneath their shoes. The further they travelled, the more nature enshrouded them. Birds chirped, twigs within the distance cracked and leaves rustled, provoked by any semblance of movement. 

Despite the afternoon shades enveloping the sky, dimmed by a coral pink hue, the heat of summer beamed down upon them, producing unpleasant sweat.

“Ugh…” Akira groaned out of discomfort as he stepped over a rock. “I forgot how hot it was because of the AC…”

“M-Mm, the cool nature of the car was far more pleasant,” Yusuke moaned his agreement, focused upon the path in front of them. “However, the weather is quite beautiful nevertheless.”

“Sure, but why did we decide to do this in the middle of summer...?” Removing his glasses momentarily, Akira grabbed the hem of his shirt and used it to wipe the sweat off his face. “We brought sunscreen, right?”

The elevation of his shirt revealed his bare stomach, his abs, enticing Yusuke to stare in awe. His eyes trailed along the sharp V-lines of Akira’s pelvis, the outline of his muscles and the gleam of his navel piercing. The sight stole his breath, amplified a yearning heat within his body and made him gulp. Fabric then obscured his view once more as Akira released his garment, somewhat bewildered by his partner’s silence.

“Yusuke? Did you hear me?”

“Huh…? Oh! Y-Yes!” He averted his flustered face, attempting to quell his lewd thoughts. “I-I packed it since I knew the sun would be harsh, especially on my fair complexion.” Brushing his hair aside, he exhaled out of embarrassment. “While the heat may not be ideal, summer is the perfect season to camp. You’re also the one who proposed such an idea.”

“Well, remind me to punch my past self,” Akira groaned under his breath and slid his glasses back on. “Hopefully, we won’t get sunburned on the way there.”

Yusuke just chuckled, entertained by his language. “We cannot back out now.”

“I don’t plan to, it’s just boiling out here… Oh, look up there!” With a smile upon his face, Akira pointed towards a large tree. “There’s a blue and white flycatcher up on that branch.”

Yusuke followed his partner’s gaze, careful with each of his steps. “Ah, I see. Its colours are quite alluring.”

“I wonder how many animals we’ll see during the week. They’re a rare sight in Tokyo, so it’ll be a breath of fresh air to encounter some here, especially for your art.”

“I wouldn’t rely on the likelihood, but it would be rather pleasant.”

Twigs crushed beneath their heels as they advanced past the flycatcher, listening to the songs of nearby birds.

“Speaking of art, do you think I picked out a good forest?” Akira asked, adjusting his bag. “I know we’ve barely explored the place, but what are your initial thoughts?”

“It’s quite lovely,” Assured Yusuke. “Let’s be honest, if I’m unable to paint an adequate piece for the competition after this experience, then I shall question my abilities.”

“Don’t you think you’re being a bit harsh on yourself?”

“I doubt any of the other contestants will go camping for the mere sake of the theme, so no, I am applying the perfect amount of pressure.”

“Well, that’s probably because they lack the funds, or don’t have a boyfriend like me.” A smirk curled Akira’s lips as he stepped closer and latched onto his lover’s arm. “After all, this is a date too. You should enjoy the peace and scenery as an individual, not just as an artist.”

“Mm, you are quite a blessing.” Delighted by his presence, Yusuke happily huffed and shifted his hand to grasp Akira’s. “I will try my best to withhold my critical side and merely enjoy the experience with you. It’s a once in a lifetime opportunity, after all.”

Akira chuckled and pressed his cheek onto his partner’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t say that, but it’s definitely something we won’t be able to do often.” 

“With how busy we are becoming each year, I believe that’s the perfect assessment.”

“Perhaps…”

Discomforted by the heat clinging to him, Yusuke gently withdrew his hand. “Um, I apologise; however, walking like this is quite a struggle and the warmth of summer isn’t pleasant.”

“It’s fine. I agree with you.” Sliding his foot back, Akira permitted a slight distance between them and grinned to assure his lover. “We don’t have access to the cold relief of a shower out here, so it’s probably smart if we don’t touch needlessly.”

“Needlessly…?” Yusuke repeated, mild discontent within his eyes. “Does that include hand-holding…?”

“Only if you want it to.”

“...No.” An irresistible, sweet expression akin to puppy-dog eyes developed upon Yusuke’s face as he reached for and grabbed Akira’s hand once again. “T-This isn’t ‘needless’, right…?”

Akira felt as if an arrow had struck his heart, unable to resist such a cute complexion. “N-No… If anything, it’s necessary.” He giggled and tightened his grip around his partner’s hand. “You’re the one who suggested we should maintain a distance, though.”

“I retract my statement.” 

Amusement just curled Akira’s lips, his head shaking. 

Their journey towards the campsite continued as they pointed out various sights to one another. More birds sung within the trees, cicadas called, and peculiar branches developed in numerous directions. Leaves danced in the air, swayed by the gentle wind, and nature flourished around them in the form of diverse plant life. 

The path here may have been long, but they knew it would be worth it, delighted by each other’s presence and the ability to experience an unsullied, uncultivated land, a reality much different from their home.

~~~~~~~~~

The sun dissipated from the sky, a starry night prospering in its place. The couple had managed to set up their tent before the fall of light and even enjoyed a small bowl of lentil soup. Portable stoves, pots and cans were their means to a meal, reinforcing the authentic essence of their trip. To illuminate their surroundings, they gathered firewood and ignited it with a match, the flames warding off the darkness.

As Yusuke sat upon a camp rug they had laid out, he dried their plates with a kitchen cloth and felt something lean onto his leg. His gaze shifted to view what it was, only to see Akira snuggling up against his thigh.

“Have you finished setting up our futons?” He asked, placing a plate down upon the stack.

“Yeah… I thought it would be the easier task, but I had to push various rocks out from under the tent…”

“We were in quite a rush to set it up. It doesn’t surprise me we overlooked that.”

“Next time, we should leave earlier…” Groaning out of exhaustion, Akira pressed his cheek onto his partner’s thigh. “I’m so tired...and the soup wasn’t fulfilling at all, especially after our long road trip…”

Releasing the cloth, Yusuke slid a hand into Akira’s hair. “Do you wish to sleep?” He asked gently, his fingers stroking soft raven strands. 

“...No, not yet. I want to spend more time with you.” 

Yusuke couldn’t help but chuckle. “You’ll have the rest of the week to do that.” 

“Hn…” After an exhale eluded him, Akira pushed himself to sit up and gestured towards the campfire. “We brought some marshmallows, right? Let’s eat some together.”

“Alright.”  
With a nod of approval, Yusuke stood up and approached their bag of ingredients. He then grabbed out a packet of marshmallows, two sticks, and made his way back to the campfire.

“Here you go.”  
He handed a stick to Akira, who smiled in return.

“Thanks. This should fill the gap in my stomach.”

“Mm, I’m quite hungry myself, but I didn’t wish to worry you.” 

Yusuke sat back down, beside his partner, and ripped open the bag of sweet, sugary goodness. 

“Your stomach is bigger than mine, so attempting to hide your hunger will never work.” 

Akira laughed and permitted his lover to slide a couple of marshmallows onto his stick. 

“Is that why you suggested this?”

“Maybe~” 

Yusuke just shook his head, thankful for his partner’s attentive nature, and hovered his own stick of marshmallows over the fire, watching them develop a golden crust.

“Since we’re here now, what would you like to do tomorrow?” He questioned, altering the subject.

“I don’t know.” Akira shrugged, his gaze fixated upon the fire and their sweets. “You can pick for the both of us.”

“I’d prefer it if we chose together. This trip is for us both to enjoy, after all.”

“Okay. What do you have in mind then?”

“Uh, hold on…” Reaching into his pants pocket, Yusuke pulled out a pamphlet and displayed it. “This should inform us of everything we may partake in.” He then opened it up and began to read out the activities, “We could go fishing, albeit I believe that would be better for later on, especially since it’s strenuous.”

“Yeah, I agree. Even after some rest, I think my muscles will be too sore for something like that.”

“There’s canoeing, but… We didn’t rent one and it possesses the same problems as fishing.”

“Is there anything more relaxing?”

“Hm…” Yusuke set the pamphlet aside and cupped his chin momentarily. “It’s...not on the list of activities; however, there’s a nearby waterfall. Perhaps we can go there and merely enjoy the sight together.”

“Oh! That sounds wonderful.” Akira’s complexion brightened. “We can even go skinny-dipping since it’s just us two.”

“W-Why does that intrigue you?” A rosy pink hue covered Yusuke’s cheeks, embarrassed by the thought. “It would be unwise to sully nature with our...bare bodies.”

“Huh…?!” Akira pouted, feigning offence. “Do you truly believe my nudity will taint nature?!”

“N-No, of course not! I believe quite the opposite, in fact.” Realising the nature of his words, Yusuke’s embarrassment flared and he attempted to mend it, “W-Wait, t-that…-”

Akira just chuckled, adoration within his eyes. “You’re so cute.” He then shifted his marshmallow stick away from the fire and towards Yusuke’s lips. “Here.”

Yusuke blinked, staring down at the toasted sugary treat until he brushed some hair behind his ear and took a bite. “Mmm, it’s caramelised perfectly.” An idea to return the gesture then guided his hand and he offered his to Akira. “Here, you have some too.”

A glint of joy flickered in Akira’s eyes as he bit one of the melted marshmallows, a droplet of white goo sticking to his chin. He chuckled at his messy nature and used a finger to wipe the sugary substance, licking it from his fingertips.

Yusuke watched him, his gaze captivated and unable to avert. Heat prickled, burned every inch of his body as his stomach fluttered, an uncomfortable yet throbbing sensation enveloping his groin. Once he realised his lustful response, he forced his face to look away and attempted to calm down, elevating his knees to conceal his crotch.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to create such a mess.” Akira huffed and wiped his hand on the nearby kitchen cloth. “Your marshmallows weren’t as toasted as mine.”

“T-That’s fine…” Gulping, Yusuke sighed. “It’s been a long time since I’ve enjoyed some campfire marshmallows. They’re better than I remember.” He tried to distract his partner with conversation, hoping he wouldn’t notice anything odd.

“Mm, they’re pretty good.” With a cheerful smile, Akira offered his stick again. “Would you like some more?”

“S-Sure.”

Indulging in the sweet decadence of sugary goodness, they enjoyed each other’s presence and fed one another. Laughter consumed the ambience as they conversed, joking about and teasing each of their antics. The bag of marshmallows grew emptier as time passed, filling their bellies and recuperating some of their lost energy.

“Come here,” Akira whispered and spread his arms out as he reclined down upon the rug, wishing to snuggle his lover. 

Yusuke complied and shifted his body, embracing Akira while slight bemusement furrowed his brow. “Wouldn’t you prefer to lay in bed?”

“No, because, look…”  
Akira pointed towards the sky, which Yusuke permitted his gaze to follow.

A vast starry night loomed over them, countless freckles of light illuminating the sky. Its ethereal beauty stole Yusuke’s breath away, enthralled by the sight before them. Luminous blues and lunar purples mixed, merged together to materialise a stunning twilight. Speckles of azure were enhanced by the moon, fluttering within the spectacular ether as tranquillity spread across the land. 

“It’s gorgeous…” Awestruck words spilled from his lips, his gaze fixated upon it.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Akira hummed and kissed his partner on the forehead, sliding a hand up his arm.

“...” Despite the untrue nature of his words, Yusuke couldn’t help but blush, strands of his hair curling from the mere heat of embarrassment. “H-Honestly… You must be blind to even have such a thought cross your mind.”

Akira laughed, amused by his defensive tone. “Don’t glasses make one’s vision superior? I don’t think I’m the blind one here.”

“Y-You’re unbelievable…” Yusuke exhaled and pouted. “Your cheesy nature knows no bounds if you can witness such a sight and attempt to compliment me instead. I-I have no idea why I am even stuttering when it was so horrendously mawkish…”

A smug smirk curled Akira’s lips. “You secretly love it, that’s why.” 

“N-Not at all…”

“Yes, yes, you do.” 

Akira chuckled as he guided Yusuke’s face up with two fingers underneath his chin.

“You are incorrect. I-I should’ve merely scoffed at the absurdity.”

“Mmm, keep denying it all you want. I know the truth of your heart.”

“...” 

They stared within each other’s eyes, their playful facade crumbling as their desire for one another absorbed them. Their lips caressed together, softly inhaling their hot breath as their fingers shifted upon each other’s faces. Delicately, they touched, feeling the warmth of one another and the synchronised beats of their hearts. These moments of connection, of expression, strengthen their love, uninhibited by abashed restraints. 

Their lips moved together, mimicked each movement as the magnet of their passion pulled, drew them closer. 

“Mm…”

Soft moans escaped them, announced a yearning to touch and to be touched. The need for breath developed, departed their lips as their eyes opened to one another, elation brimming within their chests.

“You’re so pretty…” Akira whispered, his fingers sliding along Yusuke’s cheek. 

Yusuke just chuckled in response and stroked his thumb over his partner’s ear, caressing his small black studs. “You’re the one who’s beautiful…”

They smiled at each other, expressing their adoration, and shared another quick, mesmerising kiss. Yusuke then shifted to lay his head upon Akira’s chest and gazed up at the night sky once more.

“Hey… That one kind of looks like Morgana.” Akira pointed towards the stars, connecting them with his finger as his other hand clasped Yusuke’s shoulder. 

“Oh, you’re right,” Yusuke vocalised his agreement with a huff and pointed towards his own discovery. “The one over there looks like a snake.”

“W-While I know you’re talking about the stars, I think my heart skipped a beat at the notion of a nearby snake.” 

“Ah, right… We might encounter one.”

“D-Don’t say that!” 

“Why?” Curious, Yusuke tilted his head upwards to see his lover’s face. “Are you truly afraid of them?”

“N-No…” A droplet of nervous sweat slid down Akira’s cheek. “It’s just, encountering any deadly, scaly, venomous animals wouldn’t be ideal. The nearest hospital is like five hours away. We would be dead by the time we arrived.”

“I mean, they shouldn’t be difficult to avoid even if we do come across them. They’re more afraid of us than we are them.”

“That’s debatable…”

Giggling, Yusuke shifted and placed a hand upon Akira’s chest. “Wow, you truly are afraid of them. I would’ve never expected you to be with how you behave.”

“I-I’m not scared of them! I just don’t want either of us to die!”

“Bears happen to live in this forest as well, yet I do not hear you mentioning them.”

“T-That’s because…”

“I cannot believe my strong, brave boyfriend is afraid of snakes,” Yusuke teased, his voice playful. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you if we encounter any.” He then embraced Akira, displaying the truth of his words.

“Hnn…”  
Akira groaned under his breath, defeated.

To alter the subject, he pointed towards another peculiar constellation. Yusuke joined in, replying with his own perception. They enjoyed informing one another of their findings, calling attention to various celestial spheres. Stars dazzled, reflected within their eyes as they gazed up at the night sky together, fascinated by its beauty.

The start to their trip may have been coarse, but they knew an untapped world awaited them, intensifying their adventurous desires and their wish to explore it as a couple.

~~~~~~~~~

Morning arose and so did their audacious spirits. To utilise as much sunlight as possible, they departed from the campsite at an early hour and ensured some of their belongings within a bag. Despite the freshness of the day, the harsh sun still beamed down upon them, glistening through the trees.

Dirt, twigs and fallen leaves crunched beneath their shoes as they walked towards the waterfall, hoping the vast nature of the forest wouldn’t disorientate them. 

“D-Did you put on enough sunscreen?” Akira managed to ask through his worn-out lungs, exhausted from climbing up various slopes. 

“I believe so…” Yusuke exhaled and attempted to conceal his own fatigue by wiping the sweat from his forehead. “It shouldn’t be too far off now. Just a little further.”

“You said that ten minutes ago…” Adjusting his glasses, Akira groaned. “Are we lost? We’ve been walking for almost an hour now.”

“I don’t believe we are.” Yusuke glanced down at his phone, only to see a ‘no signal’ warning. “The GPS may no longer work, but we haven’t deviated from the recommended path.”

“So much for a relaxing activity…” 

“I apologise. I didn’t think it would be this far.”

“There’s no need to be sorry,” Akira assured his partner with a bright smile. “I’m just sulking because I’m hot.”

“If that’s the case then…” Reaching into his bag, Yusuke offered a bottle of water. “Ensure you do not become dehydrated. The last thing I would want is for you to grow ill.”

“Thanks.” Akira displayed his gratitude with a cheerful hum and grabbed the bottle. “You should be careful too. I don’t want you to become sick either.” 

“I’m fine, I’ve drunk plenty.”

Comforted by his words, Akira opened and elevated the bottle to his lips. Droplets of water slipped along his chin, trickled onto his neck as he gulped down the lukewarm liquid and quenched his thirst. He then pulled the bottle away, saliva snapping from his mouth, and he sighed deeply, refreshed by the belated beverage. 

Yusuke analysed him, absorbed by the sight, but he soon broke free of his trance and quickened his pace the moment lewd thoughts entered his mind. 

“Mmm, I needed that.” Somewhat confused by the distance developing between them, Akira tilted his head. “Do you not want your bottle back?”

“U-Uh, no, you can hold onto it if you’d like…”

“Alright.” After wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Akira held the bottle at his side. “Hey, do you think the waterfall will be clean and cold?”

“Perhaps. Other visitors often use the location to swim in, albeit we will do no such thing.”

“Can I at least put my feet into the water?”

“I have no objections to that.”

“What about my legs? Oh! And my hands?”

“...Sure, however, you are surmising the temperature will be adequate enough for your body when it may not.”

“Honestly, anything will be better than the heat of this air…”

The sound of water running, rushing and flowing caught their attention as they climbed over a rock. Relief enlivened their expressions, delighted by the notion of their destination nearing. They increased their pace, their shoes grinding against gravel, and they followed the noise until they came across a river.

Crystal clear water glided over and collided with various rocks as white bubbles, akin to foam, developed from the friction. Waves formed, swayed into the calmed region of the river and splashed onto the shore, submerging pebbles.

“If the map is to be believed, then this river connects to the waterfall we’re seeking.” Despite the lack of reception, Yusuke glanced down at his phone once again, hoping the signal would regain. “From what I recall, we must cross it.”

“C-Cross it…?” Akira repeated, a hint of worry within his voice. “Shouldn’t we just follow it if it’s connected?”

“It’s connected in the sense this is the top, where the water falls from. If we merely follow it, then we’ll reach the cliff instead of the bottom.” 

“So, we should circle around it?”

“Precisely.” Glancing to the left, Yusuke gestured. “It doesn’t seem like we can reach the bottom from here as the land is too uneven.”

“Alright. I’ll go first.”

Akira attempted to step forward, but Yusuke halted him with an arm.

“No, I will. I’ll be able to help you once I’m across as I’m taller, allowing me to reach further.”

“Yeah, but you’re carrying the bag…”

“It’s fine as it doesn’t hinder me at all.” 

Despite the scepticism within his eyes, Akira yielded, “Okay, you can go first. Just please make sure you don’t slip.”

“I’ll be careful.”

Determination developed upon Yusuke’s expression as he advanced forward, closer to the shore of the river, and searched for adequate rocks. He then spread his leg outwards and ensured the sole of his shoe remained steady. With balanced yet firm steps, he glided across each rock until he reached the other side. 

Satisfied, he adjusted the bag upon his bag. “See? If you do not falter, then-” 

The sound of a loud splash drowned his voice out and caused dread to churn his stomach. Quickly, he turned around, only to see Akira sitting rear first within the river. 

“O-Ow…” He groaned, his shorts soaked and his arms supporting his weight. 

“A-Are you alright?!” Panic flared inside Yusuke’s mind as he offered his hands, leaning forward. “W-Why didn’t you wait…?!”

“You made it look so easy…” Akira accepted his partner’s hands and pulled himself to stand up, water rushing down his legs. “I-I think I’m okay, besides my ass…”

“You told me to be careful, yet you’re the one who slipped.” 

Shaking his head in slight amusement, Yusuke helped his partner out of the river and guided him to sit on a nearby large rock so he could assess any injuries. 

“I swear, this heat is making me clumsy as this isn’t usual for me…”

“Mm, you are usually quite suave, albeit you’ve never had to step over slippery rocks before.” 

A droplet of crimson caught Yusuke’s attention as he analysed Akira’s arm. Surmising the location of the wound, he gently turned his partner’s elbow and found a fresh small graze upon its back. 

“You have a small scrape on the back of your elbow,” He announced and slid off his bag, rummaging through it for a first-aid kit. “Hold still and I’ll clean you up.”

“Great…”

Akira expressed his discontent but allowed Yusuke to disinfect and protect the wound.

“Did you think something like this would happen?” He huffed, attempting to lighten the mood. “You came prepared, despite how uneventful our day should’ve been.”

“Not exactly…” Focused on cleaning the graze, Yusuke slightly smiled. “It’s simply wise to be ready for anything.” 

“That’s true, especially when your boyfriend is being so ungraceful.”

“We all have our moments of lacking grace.”

Akira chuckled, comforted by his words. “At least I have a sexy medic to rescue me whenever my moments appear.”

“...” A profound blush enveloped Yusuke’s cheeks, burned the tip of his ears, but he ignored the response of his charmed heart and concentrated on placing a band-aid upon his lover’s wound. “Honestly… That tongue of yours needs a leash sometimes.”

“Why? Are you afraid it will melt that icy exterior of yours~?”

“N-No…” Standing up, Yusuke pressed two fingers against his forehead. “I am finished with your arm. Do you sense pain anywhere else?”

“Of course you’ll try to change the subject,” Akira teased, winking at his partner, and submitted to his desires. “The only spot I feel any discomfort is my butt, but I doubt I have a wound there as it’s more due to the fall.”

“Alright…” Returning the medical kit to the bag, Yusuke pulled it over his shoulder once again. “It might be wise for us to return to the camp and grab you another pair of shorts. Your shoes are soaked as well, which will only be dangerous to walk around unstable land in.”

Vehemently shaking his head, Akira displayed his disapproval. “N-No…! I don’t want to go back, especially since we’ll only waste daylight and ruin our day even more… We’re so close, let’s not stop now.”

“Nothing has been ruined, so please do not think such things.” Yusuke attempted to reassure his partner with a smile. “It’ll be a hazard for us to proceed and I do not wish to put you at risk.”

“...”  
Silent for a moment, Akira began to unbutton and slip off his shorts.

Much to Yusuke’s surprise, he reeled back, beyond bemused by his lover’s actions. “W-What are you doing…?!” He questioned, averting his eyes.

“My shorts are heavy due to the water, which is uncomfortable. But since it’s a risk to wear them, I won’t use any clothes at all so we may proceed.”

“W-Walking around naked would be just as dangerous!” 

“It’s fine. I’ll keep my boxers on.”

“A-Akira…” Sensing his partner’s refusal to go back, Yusuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “A-Alright, since you’re so insistent, I’ll be willing to carry you the rest of the way.”

A noise, akin to a surprised moan eluded Akira as he made eye contact. “Really?”

“Yes… You may have to carry the bag for me so I’m not overwhelmed, however, I’m willing to carry you there and back if needed.”

A grin of relief, of adoration, curled Akira’s lips, and he lunged to embrace Yusuke.

“You’re such a sweetheart! Thank you!”  
He nuzzled against Yusuke’s cheek, displaying his absolute affection.

“T-There’s no need to thank me…”

“Yes, yes, there is.” Akira chuckled, gladdened by his partner’s kindness. “I’ll take the rest of my clothes off so I don’t wet you.”

“Keep your boxers on, but yes, that would be wise.”

Akira removed the rest of his clothes, pulling the sticky fabric from his skin, and Yusuke aided him whenever needed. He then slipped the bag off his shoulder and rummaged through it until he found a long thin cardigan within.

“Here, put this on.” He offered it to Akira, who was tugging his last sock off. “This should protect you from the sun and any unpleasant insects.”

“Hm? I’m surprised you brought that given the heat.” Akira peered at it for a moment, only to shake his head. “I don’t want to wet your favourite cardigan, though.”

“It’s fine, Akira.” Yusuke insisted by draping the cardigan around his partner’s bare shoulders. “You can even use it as a towel. It’ll dry, after all.”

Akira touched the fabric, a little caught off guard until a warm smile shaped his lips. “You’re so sweet. Thank you…”

Yusuke just huffed and turned around, kneeling down to permit his lover to climb upon his back. Akira complied, his touch gentle, and he held their bag, ensuring they had all of their belongings. Yusuke then stood up once more and continued their journey towards the waterfall.

Akira’s stubbornness to return may have seemed illogical at first, but Yusuke came to understand the reason for his response. A fear his mistake ruined their trip waned upon his heart, and despite the assurance he gave, nothing could quell those despondent emotions. 

Their relationship was built on being there for one another, encouraging, and navigating unpleasant situations as a couple. This moment was no different, supporting one another through every hardship.

~~~~~~~~~

The cool breeze of flowing water caressed their skin as they arrived at their destination. Their eyes glinted with wonder, awe as the sight stifled their breath, amazed by its allure. Large, flat rocks protected the edges of the pool and various plant life bloomed along the land. Light streams of water descended, trickled down the cliff, its hue a milky white, and merged within the crystal clear base of the waterfall. 

The rush of water, of droplets, overwhelmed their hearing and the calls of nearby birds, but neither of them cared, their gazes captivated. 

“It’s so pretty…” Akira’s amazement slipped from his lips, into his partner’s ear as he still clung onto his back.

“Mm, it’s far more magnificent in person...” Yusuke’s agreement flowed, unaware of his own voice until his trance evaporated. “Are you capable of standing on your own or would you like me to continue holding you?”

“I think I can use my own feet again.” 

Yusuke allowed his partner down by releasing his legs and kneeling. He then corrected his posture and stretched his back, relieved by the now lack of weight. 

“Thank you for carrying me.” Akira expressed his gratitude with a flirtatious hum and kissed his lover on the cheek. “You’re my knight in shining armour instead today.”

“It’s fine.” Denying the blush upon his cheeks, Yusuke gestured towards a flat rock. “You should lay your wet clothes out so the sun may dry them.”

“Oh, good idea.” 

Akira heeded his partner’s advice, placed their bag down and spread his damp clothes out onto the smooth ground. He then removed Yusuke’s cardigan, setting it aside with the rest of their belongings.

“Hm? Why are you taking off the coat?”

“Because I’m going to jump in.”

A moment passed as the words processed within Yusuke’s mind. “...Wait, what?!” His eyes then widened, utterly stunned. “Y-You can’t do that!”

“Why not?” Akira pouted, attempting to persuade his lover with a vulnerable expression. “I’m already wet, and even without clothes on it’s hot. If the water is anything like the temperature of the river, then it’s really refreshing.”

“It might be dangerous! I do not wish for you to be harmed…!”

“Didn’t you say it’s common for people to swim here?”

“Well, uh, yes, however…”

“I’ll be fine.” Akira gleefully huffed, touched by his partner’s concern. “If you’re so worried, why don’t you come in with me?”

“I would prefer to not become wet…” Yielding, Yusuke sighed. “Alright, I’ll trust you. Just ensure you do not swim too far away.”

“Yes, daddy.”

“D-Don’t call me that…”

Akira just chuckled and winked. He then stepped closer to the shore and lowered his leg inside, flinching from the sudden shift in temperature.

“Ah, it’s freezing…!”

“That’s a surprise.” A smile curled Yusuke’s lips as he watched his partner and pulled their bag close. “Given how hot it is, I would assume the water would be lukewarm.”

Developing a familiarity with the frigid nature of the pool, Akira continued to submerge his foot until he felt confident enough to walk in. The further he stepped, the more the water elevated and rippled. It eventually reached his waist, which he was satisfied with.

“Once the initial shock wears off, it’s not actually that cold.” He turned to face his partner, a proud grin upon his complexion. “You’re missing out. It’s so nice~”

“I am satisfied with remaining dry.” Reaching into their bag, Yusuke searched it until he pulled out his camera. “After all, I won’t be able to capture its beauty while inside of it.”

“You’re going to take some pictures?”

“Yes. Reference I have created will help me breathe life into my painting for the competition.” 

“You’re going all out this time, hm?”

“Well… It’s more of a coincidence. I’m able to prepare for my piece while also spending time with you; the perfect combination.”

A slight pink hue coated Akira’s cheeks as he happily huffed. “If that’s the case, I’ll move so you can take proper photos.”

“No, your location is fine.”

“Alright then.”

Yusuke elevated his camera after ensuring its battery and peered through the viewfinder. He then adjusted the lens and stutter until he was satisfied with the image quality, shifting around to find the perfect picture. 

Unable to focus due to his partner’s presence, his attention strayed. Heat flourished within his body, hindering his concentration, as his eyes wandered Akira’s body, roaming along his defined muscles and bewitching beauty. The way his long lashes flutter, his arresting eyes and seductive lips caused Yusuke to gulp, to squirm under the weight of his desires. 

Droplets of water trickled down Akira’s face as he ran a wet hand through his hair, the liquid caressing his features as Yusuke yearned to. An uneven breath then eluded him, made him realise he had stifled his lungs for the sake of these perverse thoughts and awoke him to reality. 

Beyond embarrassed, he pulled his gaze away from his lover and tried to focus on his art, on the competition awaiting him at home. He managed to capture a couple of adequate photos and calmed his heart by filling his mind with concepts. He then lowered the camera, conflicted by his feelings.

“Are you finished?”  
Akira acknowledged and swam closer, towards the rock his partner sat upon. 

“Ah, yes…” Reaching for the camera’s case, Yusuke secured and packed it back into their bag. “The air is quite moist here, so it’s difficult to take crystal clear photos.”

“I’m sure your wonderful imagination will be able to fill out the flaws.”

“Hopefully.” Yusuke smiled slightly and wiped the sweat from his face. “Ugh… It seems the heat is beginning to bother me as well…”

“Why don’t you come into the water with me then?” With an impish smirk, Akira pressed his arms onto the rock. “It’s so cool~ I never want to leave here~”

“You are quite insistent.” Yusuke chuckled, elevating a hand to his mouth. “But perhaps you have a point…”

“Of course I do! If you’re worried about getting wet, then just take off all your clothes. We’re the only ones here, after all.”

“I-I will not remove everything! Especially for unknown water!”

“Your boxers will get wet then.”

“T-That’s fine… I brought a towel with us, so we’ll be able to dry off.”

“Eh?! You did?!”

“Mm, although I didn’t recall it until now.” 

“Then what are you waiting for?” As if he were a child, Akira eagerly reached for his partner and jumped on the spot, splashing water. “Come on! Remove those clothes and jump in!”

“You are beyond words sometimes.” Charmed by Akira’s adorable nature, Yusuke yielded, “But alright. I’ll concede.” 

After he stood up, Yusuke grabbed the hem of his shirt and elevated it over his head. He then noticed Akira watching him, flustered by his lascivious gaze. 

“D-Don’t watch me. It’s strange…”

Akira just chuckled, amused by his lover’s attempts to feign exasperation. “If you hurry up, I won’t be able to stare for too long.”

“How perverse…” 

Despite his embarrassment, Yusuke continued to remove his garments until he stood in nothing but his underwear. He then shuffled to the edge of the rock and watched Akira elevate a hand out towards him.

“Grab on. I’ll help you.”

“O-Okay…”

Yusuke heeded his partner’s offer, his fingers caressing over a damp palm, and he lowered a toe into the water, only to recoil.

“It’s so cold!” 

Akira giggled at his reaction.  
“It seems that way at first, but once you step in, it’s fine.”

“A-Alright. I’ll trust you…”

Guided by his partner’s hands, Yusuke stepped into the water and tolerated his initial shock until his body grew used to the temperature. Once familiarity coursed through him, he felt refreshed, relieved by cool liquid. 

“How is it? Are you still cold?”

“No… My body has calmed down.” A content smile curled Yusuke’s lips. “You are right. It is very nice in contrast to the heat.”

“I’m glad you agree.” Akira expressed his satisfaction with a huff and guided his lover deeper into the pool. “Let’s go further. That way, we’ll be able to soak properly.”

Yusuke watched the luminous water ripple as they sunk deeper, their lower halves visible within the crystal aqua. Sunlight reflected onto the waves, shimmered brightly and fluttered across their tranquil surroundings. Their movements eventually halted, satisfied by the distance from shore. 

“It would be amazing if we could move the tent here,” Akira hummed and turned to face his partner. “Waking up to this beautiful waterfall and you every morning would be an absolute blessing.”

“Unfortunately, we’re restricted by the law.” Brushing off his compliment, Yusuke averted his eyes towards the forest. “However, I agree with you. This would be a lovely place to stay near.”

“We’re a little rebellious, right? We could just ignore the rules.”

“I’d prefer to not spend our money on a copious amount of fines.” 

Amused, Akira chuckled. “I guess we’ll just have to utilise our time here wisely then.” Elevating his hand, he reached for and grabbed Yusuke’s chin. “Hm~, What do you think?”

“I-I have no oppositions, albeit we should ensure we leave before the sun sets.”

With a flirtatious smirk, Akira pressed his chest against his partner’s and inched closer, their lips mere moments away. The warmth of his breath caressed Yusuke’s skin, caused his composure to crumble. Ready to be kissed, Yusuke’s eyes fluttered close as his heart pounded within his chest, yearning Akira’s touch.

Akira’s touch did not come, though, as he merely brushed the tips of their lips together, teasing his partner. Temptation swelled, desires enticed until Yusuke could bear it no longer and attempted to connect with his lover, only for cold liquid to splash upon his burning face.

Utterly bemused, he blinked once, twice until the reality of Akira’s mischievous nature dawned upon him. Laughter resounded, fell from Akira’s lips as he clutched his stomach, entertained by the state of Yusuke’s expression.

“I-I can’t-!” He tried to speak, but all that came out were incoherent joyful words. 

Defeated, Yusuke wiped droplets from his face as a desire for revenge flared within his heart. He lowered his hands and pushed forward, causing water to ripple and splash onto Akira. 

“Ah! B-Be careful of my glasses!”  
Akira defended his face with his arms, but Yusuke simply shook his head.

“You cannot hide behind that defence after what you’ve done!”

Akira just snickered, displaying his non-serious nature, and threw more water in Yusuke’s direction.

They began to play-fight, drenching one another as droplets splattered within the air. Joyful laughter accompanied the sound of splashing water and drowned out the music of nature, the calls of cicadas. 

Panting, they attempted to cease each other’s attacks by reaching for one another’s wrists, their energy drained and their hair soaked. 

“N-No more…” Akira managed, desperate for air. “...I concede, okay?”

“I-I do too…” Yusuke exhaled, his heart throbbing within his chest. “Did...I damage your glasses...?”

“No, but I can’t see anything…”

Realising they were clasping each other’s wrists, they let go.

“H-Here, let me- Ah!”  
As Yusuke tried to remove his partner’s glasses, he stepped and slipped on a rock within the water. He stumbled forward and ended up crushing Akira, falling on top of him. They both plunged and plummeted towards the pebble floor of the pool, groaning out their discomfort.

“O-Ow…” The haze in Yusuke’s mind dissipated as he fluttered his eyes open and saw his lover beneath him. “A-Are you alright?!”

“Y-Yeah…” Akira moaned out an agreement and elevated his glasses into his hair, clearing his line of sight. “I’m just glad we’re in a shallow section.”

“M-Mm… I’m sorry, I didn’t realise how slippery the floor was.”

“It’s fine. My ass may hurt again, but at least neither of us seem to be injured this time.”

Their focus strayed as they stared longingly into each other’s eyes, their hearts aflutter. 

Yusuke averted his face, somewhat embarrassed. “I-I’ll get off you…”

“Wait.”

Akira stopped him by gently grabbing his arm. He then guided Yusuke’s face back to his, cupping his cheek and inching forward. Their lips brushed, touched delicately, and caressed one another as they shifted for comfort, their hands roaming each other’s bodies. Their noses rubbed together with each gentle movement, their desires captured within the moment.

They departed for breath, only to kiss again, drawn together like a magnet. Soft moans accompanied the sound of the waterfall, indulging in each other’s touch until Yusuke had to pull away, a forbidden heat within his stomach. 

They smiled and chuckled together, elated by one another’s presence. Nothing but joy defined the air when they were with each other, their love flourishing and blossoming like petals upon the land.


	2. Succumb to your Wild Side

Darkness enshrouded the forest once again, the calls of owls filling the silence. After an arduous journey, they had returned to the campsite and were preparing for slumber. Within the tent, a lamp illuminated their surroundings, warding off the night and permitting them vision. The light shimmered, dimmed ever so slightly as Akira rummaged through one of their bags and searched for a portable charger. 

“Ah, here it is…” He announced to himself, grabbing it out and plugging his phone in. “I thought we forgot it for a minute.”

“No, I ensured we brought everything.”  
Yusuke’s eyes didn’t stray from his book, absorbed in his routine to read before bed. 

“Hm, your camera is here too…” With a slight smile, Akira turned to face his partner upon the futon. “Can I have a look at the photos you took today?”

“Certainly.”

Acting on his permission, Akira pulled the camera out and began to flick through the saved photos. 

“Ah, this one is nice.” He gleefully hummed at the sight. “I believe this is a dollarbird.”

“I’m uncertain of what species it is, however, I found its colours to be rather pleasant.” Glancing up from his novel, Yusuke huffed. “You seem to know quite a lot about birds.”

“Not really. I just know a lot about various, trivial subjects.”

“I wouldn’t define that as trivial.”

Akira just gave a kind inclination of his head and shifted his gaze back to the camera. Numerous photos of nature displayed upon the screen until he reached their trip to the waterfall. Most were of the cascade, yet the other half were of him in diverse poses.

Slowly realising the contents of his camera, embarrassment bloomed within Yusuke's chest and he stammered to prevent his lover’s vision, “H-Hold on for a minute…! I need to, um, d-delete some photos so I have space for tomorrow…!” 

A smirk curled Akira’s lips. “Oh, so like these pictures of me?”

“Uh, those…” Exploring his mind for an adequate excuse, Yusuke blurted out the first idea, “They were inevitable as you were within my line of sight…”

“Were these photos of my abs also ‘inevitable’?” 

The lack of response made Akira chuckle. His eyes then trailed along Yusuke’s legs, down his thighs and to his crotch as his knees were elevated to his chest, revealing the hem of his boxers through his pyjama shorts. 

“You know…” He began, his tone flirtatious as he set the camera down. “I’ve noticed you’ve been leering at me this whole trip. I wonder if you want something you’re too bashful to admit.”

“Y-You have misunderstood…” Averting his gaze, Yusuke felt his cheeks warm. “...I am merely appreciating your beauty, nothing more.”

“Is that so?”  
Akira purred and began to crawl closer, the futon compressing beneath his weight. Yusuke sensed his presence, his heart throbbing within his chest until he felt his partner’s shirt caress his leg, the distance between them now a mere gap.

“There’s no need to be ashamed of your desires,” Akira whispered and elevated his hand upon Yusuke’s cheek, guiding his face towards his own. “It would be a blessing to fulfil any want you may have.”

“I-I’m…” Shy, Yusuke lifted his book to conceal his face. “...”

Enthralled, Akira giggled at his response. “You’re so cute, especially in those risque shorts~”

“R-Risque…? They’re just normal pyjamas…” Pouting, Yusuke released a shaky sigh. “I’m not ashamed, I’m just…”

“Then tell me what you desire, with words or actions, and I’ll grant your wish.”

Yusuke allowed his eyes to roam, lingering upon Akira’s mesmerising face, his delicate lips, as his temptations began to overflow. Desires brimmed within his heart, yearning to break free. Guided by his wishes, what he longed for, he set his book down upon the tent floor and inched closer. The hot caress of Akira’s breath amplified his thirst, drove him mad until their lips had touched, feeding their excitement.

Their bodies shifted and intertwined, their warm lips moving as one. The passion of their hearts, their love, intensified their appetite for one another and enkindled their flustered skin. Impulses and the pulsation of their desires caused their tongues to taste each other, rub and wrap around, their saliva mixing. Yusuke could feel the piercing upon Akira’s tongue stroke within his mouth, the metal clicking ever so faintly with each movement. 

“Mmh…”

Moans of delight escaped them as Akira slid his fingertips up Yusuke’s bare leg, slipping beneath his shorts. The sensation caused Yusuke to realise the lust blooming inside of them and he pulled away slightly, departing from their ardent kiss. 

“W-Wait…” He managed to murmur, his breath uneven. “Is doing this wise…?”

“Hm? Why wouldn’t it be?” 

“Well, we’re...out in the wilderness, with no access to showers or lubrication.”

Charmed by Yusuke’s adoration expression, Akira chuckled. “Don’t worry. I came prepared.” He then smirked, brushing his thumb upon his partner’s cheek.

“Eh? You did?” Despite the relief coursing through him, Yusuke attempted to hide it by averting his eyes. “...Did you plan to do this?”

“Not exactly, but it’s always wise to bring that stuff with us.” 

“P-Pervert…”

Akira just huffed out of amusement. “Call me whatever you like, I don’t mind.” Guiding his lover’s face back to his, he smiled. “However, if you’re not comfortable with proceeding, then that’s fine. I’m happy to merely be by your side.”

Enticed by the warmth of his words, Yusuke tried to quell his desires, his hunger for Akira, but such impure, vigorous emotions of lust swelled until he couldn’t deny them any longer. 

“Screw it.”

He seized the front of Akira’s shirt and pulled him into another eager kiss. An exhale of surprise eluded Akira, but he followed and mirrored Yusuke’s command by slipping his wet tongue into his warm mouth. Saliva tangled, fused as they stroked together, their moans muffled through their tight connection. 

Running his fingers onto Akira’s jawline, Yusuke began to rub and caress his flustered earlobe, feeling his piercing clink and resist his touch. In response, Akira shifted a hand upon his lower back and glided it along his body until he reached his rear. His fingertips then curled into soft flesh, fondled and squeezed Yusuke’s buttocks.

“Ah…!”

Flinching, Yusuke crumbled beneath his touch and moaned into their kiss, his tongue hungrily rubbing against Akira’s. His mind started to grow hazy, light as arousal began to intoxicate him, his feverish desires only amplifying with each lustful connection. Craving more, he slid his hand down his lover’s chest, feeling his muscles through the thin fabric, and pressed his palm onto Akira’s crotch, his fingers groping the area. 

“Mmph!” Akira’s enjoyment freed from his lips as he shuddered and departed from their kiss. “Ah, shit…” He twitched, his glasses drooping down his nose. “You’re quite eager now...” 

“What else did you expect?”  
Yusuke chuckled, his lungs craving air.

He then elevated his hand and grabbed Akira’s glasses, setting them aside so their appetite wouldn’t damage them. His other hand continued to rub his partner’s groin, feeling him harden and push under his touch. 

“Aren’t you sweet…” 

Akira began to lick, kiss up and suck on Yusuke’s neck as he shifted and pressed his crotch against his lover’s. He then rotated his hips, thrusting and rubbing their concealed members together as if lust had overwhelmed his mind. 

“Aki-! Haa…”  
Yusuke grasped, surprised by the sudden friction. Despite his faint bemusement, it felt good, heavenly. Arching his back, he yearned for more and draped an arm over his partner’s shoulders, enjoying the sensation of his hot tongue upon his neck. 

Their desires throbbed, heightened for one another as heat prickled their skin, burned away any semblance of shame.

While it was difficult to cease, to stop basking in their feverish connection, Akira halted the movements of his hips and sat astride Yusuke’s abdomen. He then gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it off, throwing it aside.

Yusuke watched him, his face enveloped in a red hue and his eyes filled with anticipation. A desire to touch elevated his hand and he placed his fingers upon Akira’s chest, delicately sliding them downwards.

“So beautiful…” He faintly whispered, panting for air.

Akira couldn’t help but chuckle and gently grabbed his partner’s hand, raising it to kiss his palm. “I believe you’re confused about who’s the beautiful one here…” He then leaned down again and kissed Yusuke.

Their lips caressed until their tongues met once more, rubbing and entwining together. Warm saliva merged, melted and hot breath synchronised, ignited their souls. The sweet taste of lust exhilarated them, fed their desires for more. 

Slowly, Akira’s fingers ran up Yusuke’s thigh, feeling his soft skin until his hand slipped into his shorts, cupping and kneading his butt cheek. The pleasant sensation caused Yusuke to moan, for his toes to curl into the futon, but despite his pleasure, he departed from their touch.

“W-Wait…”

“Mm?” Akira verbalised his confusion and began to nuzzle, kiss his lover’s cheek. “What’s wrong?”

“...Nothing, I just…”

Allowing his actions to speak instead, Yusuke gripped his partner’s bicep and pushed him off, onto the other futon. The sudden motion bemused Akira even further as he now found himself lying on his back, pressed against a pillow. He attempted to express his bewilderment, but Yusuke ceased his words by climbing on top of him and pressing a finger upon his lips.

“I want to make you feel good too.”

“Eh…?” Akira blinked, only for a smirk to brighten his complexion. “I already do since you’re with me.”

“...Ugh, that tongue of yours…”  
Somewhat embarrassed, Yusuke proceeded to lean and kiss down his partner’s chest. His fingertips trailed along his abs, firm muscles as his tongue licked sweet sweat. Stopping near Akira’s belly button, the heat of his lover’s skin burned his own, the air around them equally as hot. 

Saliva dripped down Yusuke’s tongue as he tasted the cold metallic flavour of his partner’s navel piercing. The sensation of his kisses, of him rolling it inside of his mouth made Akira shudder, flinch in response. 

“I-It’s sensitive there…” He managed, his gaze fixated upon his partner. “...D-Don’t touch it too much.”

Yusuke just chuckled at his reaction, amused by it. “You got it pierced, yet cannot handle my tongue.” He then began to kiss below Akira’s navel, licking down his abdomen. “I wonder if the one down here is just as sensitive…”

His body shifted downwards as he nuzzled into Akira’s crotch, his lips massaging the sensitive area beneath. 

“Ahh…”  
Akira moaned out in anticipation and elevated one of his knees.

An impish grin curled Yusuke’s lips, and his fingers reached for the waistband of Akira’s shorts, slipping inside. He then tugged firmly, revealing his partner’s hips and the erection protruding from his boxers.

“Wow, you’re quite hard,” He teased and pressed his finger against the concealed tip.

“O-Of course I am…” Akira breathed out, his face dyed in a deep crimson. “How can I not be when you’re so irresistible…?”

“...” Yusuke blushed, unable to contain his emotions. “Even at a time like this, you’re a flirt…”

Inspired, he didn’t permit his lover a response and pulled his boxers down, causing Akira’s cock to spring out. His fingers then wrapped around, gently stroked and kissed along it as he basked in Akira’s warmth, indulging in lustful scent. Akira trembled, his face contorting slightly, and he lowered a hand within Yusuke’s hair.

Gliding his moist tongue along and down Akira’s cock, Yusuke began to lick his frenum piercing, the metal clicking against his teeth. He then slid the whole shaft into his warm mouth, moaning as he did so and brushing some hair behind his ear.

Saliva enveloped, coated the entirety of Akira’s member as Yusuke pressed his tongue firmly against it, his rhythmic movements gradually increasing. - In and out, the motions repeating, submerging and squeezing until Akira’s hips jolted for more.

“F-Fuck…” He breathlessly moaned, biting his knuckle to help endure the sweet, heavenly sensations of his partner’s mouth. “You’re- Aah…!”

A desire to thrust, to fuck Yusuke’s mouth gnawed and prickled within his stomach, but he denied such actions by gently shifting his hips instead. 

“Mmh… Haa…”  
Restrained gasps continued to slip from his lips, unable to be controlled.

Yusuke continued to work his magic by rubbing his tongue into the slit, massaging Akira’s testicles and the bottom of his shaft. Saliva trickled down his chin as Akira’s width overwhelmed his mouth, pre-cum intoxicating every sense within his body. The fact his actions were the sole cause of his lover’s delight overflowed him with satisfaction, and made him drunk off the sweet taste of Akira’s passion.

Pleasure tingled, filled them with ecstasy and consumed their minds.

Sharply inhaling, Akira twisted his fingers into Yusuke’s silky hair and attempted to silence his cries for more by gnawing on his bottom lip.

“Yu-Yusuke…! I-I’m going to cum, if you, haa…! -keep this up…!” He tried to warn his partner as his body twitched, soft whimpers eluding him.

The lust, euphoria within Yusuke’s mind hindered his ability to focus on anything else, but as he felt Akira’s cock tremble in the back of his throat, he realised he had to depart and pulled away.

“Not yet…” He moaned out, only to chuckle and press his thumb onto the tip of Akira’s erection. “We’re just starting.”

Akira couldn’t respond, his voice overwhelmed by the need for air. His body began to recuperate and he brushed his hair back, his skin burning from the heat of summer and their lubricious activities. 

As a moan trembled from Yusuke’s lips, he pressed his knees against the futon and crawled upwards to meet his lover’s face. 

“C-Can I kiss you?” He asked and gently brushed his fingers upon Akira’s cheek.

His partner smiled in response and inched closer. “Of course.” 

Their lips connected once again, passion devouring their minds. Their hands reach, squeeze and explore one another’s bodies, feeling every inch of each other. Akira’s fingers slid up Yusuke’s back, elevating his long-sleeved top and caressing his shoulder blade. Yusuke massaged his partner’s warm ear, gliding his fingertips along it as their tongues stroked together, inhaling each other’s hot breath. 

Saliva snapped from their tongues as Akira pushed his partner back onto the futon, their touch detaching momentarily. He then licked his lips, lust gleaming within his eyes. 

“It’s my turn now.” 

He began to kiss down Yusuke’s neck, his collarbone and lowered his focus upon his chest, pulling his top up. Yusuke quivered in response, a tingling sensation overwhelming his stomach, and he gripped a nearby pillow, his anticipation intensifying. 

A wet, warm tongue licked, sucked his nipple while the other was squeezed, massaged between two fingers. Yusuke’s back arched, craving more, and he draped an arm over Akira’s head, pressing firmly against his body. The sensation stimulated his excitement, drove him drunk and prickled every inch of his body. Pulling, pinching and even the light caress of hot teeth - Oh, it felt heavenly, like a forbidden touch, one that would consume him.

“Aah…! Akira…”

Akira’s tongue danced, rolled and suckled the hardened rosy skin like an eager beast. Moisture engulfed, saturated and enclosed around Yusuke’s nipple until he couldn’t bear it any longer.

“Haa… P-Please, don’t tease me so much…”

After one last lick, Akira withdrew and a smirk curled his lips.

“I can’t help it.” He chuckled, caressing his fingertip over his partner’s nipple. “You’re so cute and sensitive here.”

“...Honestly,” Yusuke muttered under his breath and averted his eyes, somewhat embarrassed. “J-Just hurry, okay?”

An impish hum escaped Akira as he shifted downwards, trailing kisses along his lover’s stomach. His lips were soft, delicate, a contrast to the impure emotions overflowing inside them. Yusuke watched him, his eyes brimming with desire, until Akira reached his thigh and began to slide his soaked tongue along it. The sensation made Yusuke flinch, his skin receptive to any form of contact. 

Breathless moans eluded them, pervaded throughout the tent while Akira’s fingers worked to remove his partner’s underwear, his methods somewhat clumsy. Impassioned, Yusuke bit his knuckle, anticipating a carnal touch. Lukewarm air then caressed his exposed body as Akira threw his garments aside, a devilish laugh escaping him.

“Wow, you’re really wet.” Hunger flickered within Akira’s eyes as his fingers stroked the tip of Yusuke’s erected penis. “So cute…”

The sudden sensation, of what he yearned for caused Yusuke to gasp, his attempts to suppress it failing. 

“...B-Be quiet…” He managed, burying his face within his arm. 

“Alright, I will.”

A burning, slippery tongue slid down Yusuke’s cock, a trail of saliva left behind. Surprised by the abrupt pulsation, he bit his finger and tried to stifle his moans, his desires for more. He expected warmth to envelop him, for a wet mouth to consume him, but he felt Akira’s tongue lick and press his perineum instead. 

“Aah… W-What are-”

The sensation of a slimy, drenched tongue stroking and dripping around his entrance caught him off guard, forced a loud moan of ecstasy to elude him. 

“A-Akira! not- Ngh!”

His toes curled into the air as Akira’s tongue wriggled inside of him, writhed to reach his depths. Every nerve within Yusuke's body tingled, pulsated as moans continued to pour from his lips, unable to be subdued. The forbidden, beyond intimate nature of Akira’s actions, thrilled and intoxicated him, his heart throbbing with exhilaration. 

Crumbling from the touch, he felt Akira’s hand caress down his abdomen and his fingers wrap around his penis, gently stroking it. The added frisson caused him to cry out, his body contorting in response. Every inch of his body felt like it was on fire, screaming out for more and amplifying his feverish desires. 

“A-Aki-!”  
Nothing but pleasure consumed his voice as he yanked on his pillow, drool trickling down his chin. 

Akira’s tongue continued to swirl around his burning insides, and he moaned in response to his lover’s rapture, delighted to be the sole cause of it. The vibrations of his throat sent a pleasing chill down Yusuke’s spine, his toes stretching.

Pre-cum seeped from his cock, pressure building up in his groin more and more, with each stroke of Akira’s fingers and caress of his tongue. He felt as if heaven had consumed him whole, his body ignited by lust, and a wish to release it all, to indulge in these emotions overflowed within his stomach.

“Nh! Akira- I’m going to, aah! C-Cum. I don’t-!”

No, no, he didn’t want this to end, the after shame be damned. He wanted to bask in these impure sensations until they both lay broken, enthralled by their love for one another. 

Akira withdrew his hand and elevated his head, ceasing the pleasure he gave. As a result, Yusuke tried to recover, regain his composure, however, breathless moans continued to escape him, his lungs desperate for air.

“Your moans are so cute…” Akira impishly hummed as he crawled in between his partner’s legs, a smirk upon his lips. “Wow, your face is too. Aren’t I lucky.” He chuckled, gently brushing strands of damp hair from Yusuke’s cheeks.

“S-Stop messing with me…” Yusuke mumbled, his breath uneven. “You’re...so cruel.”

“Am I?” Akira just teased, brushing his nose against his lover’s. He then reached for their bags and rummaged through a pocket. “I have to prepare you first.”

Pulling out lubricant and a condom, he placed the contraceptive beside Yusuke’s pillow. He then flicked his thumb under the lid of the bottle and opened it, lathering the cold solution upon his fingers. Yusuke watched him with eager eyes, his heart pounding within his chest.

With a devilish grin, Akira slid his fingers down Yusuke’s thigh, onto his perineum and pressed them against his entrance. He then inched closer, his gaze filled with greed. 

“May I kiss you?”

Yusuke granted permission by wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling Akira into a kiss. Their hot tongues licked each other’s lips, feeling every inch of one another as Akira’s fingers rubbed and slipped inside. Yusuke moaned in response and hungrily sucked Akira’s spit, his legs twitching with excitement. 

Warm flesh enclosed, squeezed Akira’s fingers as he pressed them deeper inside, eventually locating Yusuke’s prostate. His fingertips pushed against it, feeling its hardened state and he began to massage it, much to Yusuke’s delight. 

Drool trickled down Yusuke’s chin, unable to contain the volume of his moans. The sound embarrassed him, awoke him to how deep his infatuation for Akira resided. 

“Mmh…”

They departed, saliva snapping from their lips as a feverish need for air consumed their lungs. To quell the announcement of his elation, Yusuke placed a hand over his mouth, gulping his voice down. 

Akira just chuckled and kissed his cheek. “Don’t do that. Your moans are like music to my ears.”

“P-Pervert…”

“Call me whatever you like. I don’t mind so long as I can hear your voice.”

“...”  
Bewitched yet still embarrassed, Yusuke grabbed his pillow and covered his face with it.

“Eh…?!” Akira reacted, a pout upon his lips. “D-Don’t do that! I’ll become flaccid if I can’t see your beautiful face.”

“Yeah, right…” Yusuke huffed at the absurdity but complied by handing the pillow to his lover instead. “Place this under my back. The futon is too thin for my comfort.”

“Yes, my love.” Akira giggled, removed his fingers and proceeded to shove the pillow above his partner’s butt, supporting the curve of his back. “Is this good enough?”

“Mm, it’s fine… Now hurry up and embrace me.”

“I-I’d love to, but I have to put a condom on first.”

Somewhat exasperated, Yusuke elevated his socked foot and pressed it against Akira’s crotch, massaging his cock through the fabric of his boxers. 

“-Ah! Yu-!” Akira shuddered, his fingers curling in surprise. 

“You don’t have to use a condom,” Yusuke smirked, his toes rubbing into the moist cloth. “Now, hurry up.”

“I-If I don’t-” A shaky breath interrupted Akira. “W-We’ll make a mess…”

“Just pull out and ejaculate on my stomach.”

“A-Are you being serious?”

“Yes.” Narrowing his eyes, Yusuke slid his hand down Akira’s chest and purred, “Now, please, Akira, I cannot stand you not being inside of me for one second longer...”

Roused, Akira seized his partner’s ankle and pulled it up, a passionate glow within his unwavering gaze. “Fine, I’ll fuck you then.” Pushing his boxers down, he allowed his erected cock to spring out and pressed the tip against Yusuke’s entrance, rubbing it around ever so delicately. 

“Mh!”  
Yusuke could feel the scorching warmth, hot moisture envelop and press into his exterior, feeding his appetite for more. 

“S-Stop being such a tease…”  
He sighed and slid his fingers up his partner’s back, hopeful he would obey.

Gripping his lover’s hips, Akira pushed, pressed and allowed his cock to sink deep inside of Yusuke, the awaited, heavenly sensations causing them both to moan. A burning, throbbing lust consumed them as Yusuke pulled his partner into a kiss and Akira began to thrust. 

“Mmph…!”

Divine heat enveloped and overwhelmed, absorbed and overflowed as their bodies intertwined. 

Yusuke’s insides squeezed every inch of Akira’s cock, clenched and clutched him. The hot, wet fleshy sensation intoxicated Akira, intensified his desires for more and caused his movements to amplify, the pump of his hips growing rhythmic. 

Nothing but pleasure surged through Yusuke as his nails dug into his partner’s back and he cried for more. The weight of Akira’s body over his, of their sweaty skin smacking together and of being filled up, penetrated, drove him drunk on euphoria. His body contorted, arched and craved Akira’s forbidden touch, his frenum piercing adding additional stimuli. 

“H-Harder…!”  
He pleaded, wishing to be devoured and engrossed.

Again and again, Akira plunged deeper, his teeth clenched from the wondrous sensations. Yusuke pressed against him in response, his voice lost to moans and sharp grasps. 

“Haa! R-Right there!”

The tip of Akira’s cock brushed and pressed against Yusuke’s prostate, absolute delight swallowing them both. Impure, carnal desires mixed and melted together, a feverish need for release building within. 

Gasping, Akira licked up his lover’s neck, saliva dripping from his tongue and chin. “F-Fuck…!” He whimpered and kissed Yusuke’s Adam's apple. “Y-You feel amazing…!”

Drool trickled down Yusuke’s chin, unable to contain his enrapture anymore. He cried out in ecstasy each time Akira hit his prostate, every nerve within his body screaming out and shivering for more. 

“D-Does it feel good...?”  
Akira moaned out a question, his voice muffled against his neck, but Yusuke knew such an inquiry only served to embarrass him. He allowed the reactions of his body to answer, of him trembling and quivering beneath his partner’s touch to speak instead.

The lack of words left Akira unsatisfied and he ceased all movements as a result, bemusing his lover.

“Wh-Why did you stop…?!” 

A mischievous smirk formed Akira’s lips. “I need feedback~” He replied with a flirtatious tone, revealing his playful intentions.

“...” A look of defeat flickered upon Yusuke’s features, but he complied, unwilling to have this end. “Haa… O-Of course, I feel good. So, please, keep touching me…”

Invigorated and enticed, Akira suddenly began to thrust again. The abrupt sensation made Yusuke twitch and curl his toes in joy, his voice consumed by moans once more. 

Their lips met, rubbed as their bodies grind together, their fingers entwined in a tender embrace. Yusuke could feel Akira’s tongue enter him as his cock did, every inch of his body penetrated and overwhelmed by the man he loved. 

Waves of pleasure drowned them, saturated their minds and swelled their unquenchable thirst for one another. 

Detaching for their passionate kiss, Yusuke panted and stared longingly into his partner’s eyes. His fingers then gently stroked his jawline, feeling his warm face as a divine heat impregnated his belly. 

“Mh! P-Pull me up…!”  
He requested, his eyes eager.

Somewhat confused, Akira obliged and supported his partner by clutching his back. His world then turned upside down as Yusuke pushed him to lay down, a finger soon caressing over his lips.

“...I-I won’t allow you to pull such tricks again.” Yusuke moaned and smirked, delighted to be in control now.

Adjusting his position, he reached behind and lowered himself onto Akira’s erection, a familiar yet irresistible warmth pervading within him once again. Akira just chuckled, excited by his lover’s actions and altered his grip, pressing his fingers into Yusuke’s hips.

“W-Who’s the pervert now?” He teased and pumped upwards, his cock sinking into his partner's body.

“A-Ahh…!”  
Flinching, Yusuke gathered his composure and pressed his weight downwards, riding his partner. Their thigh muscles worked together, twisted and shifted to build up a pleasurable rhythm as Yusuke bit down on the hem of his top, his chest exposed and his skin flustered.

Craving to be caressed, he grabbed one of Akira’s hands and slid it up his chest.

“P-Please, touch me… Mh!” 

Akira paused for a moment, captivated, until his fingers glided over his lover’s body, stroking his tense muscles and soft skin. 

“So beautiful…”  
Adoration slipped from his lips as he reached to pull Yusuke’s top off, only for his elbow to get caught within the fabric.

“E-Eh…? I-I think I’m stuck…”

Slight panic developed upon Akira’s features, and he pulled harder, eventually freeing his partner from the garment.

“T-There we go…”

They stared into each other’s eyes, only to giggle, amused by what occurred. Akira then leaned forward, sat up and kissed Yusuke, adjusting to their new position. Their lips mimicked one another’s movements, unwilling to depart and connecting in every way they could. 

Their tongues rubbed together as Akira began to thrust again, heavenly moans escaping them. Tender yet ardent emotions brimmed inside of them, consumed them as they exchanged their love, their passion and lust for one another. 

A sensation on the verge of pain and absolute ecstasy prickled within them, bloomed and flourished to every nerve in their bodies. Moans, cries for more, to fill and to be filled resounded throughout the tent as their limbs writhed together, contorted as one. 

“I-I can’t…!” Akira panted, his breath desperate. “I-I’m going...t-to cum! Aah!”

“Haah! M-Me...too!” 

Yusuke clung to his partner, eager to kiss him.

“Yu-! Mmph!”

Words were stifled between lips, denied freedom as Yusuke shoved his tongue down Akira’s throat, wishing to connect. 

Their hot tongues danced, their warm breath infused and their flustered skin smacked together. Over and over again, Akira pumped his cock against Yusuke’s prostate, sinking deep inside of him. In response, Yusuke applied more weight, more pressure as their hips rotated, swayed together, their minds lost to the euphoria surging through them. Pre-cum seeped, oozed as their bodies were reaching their limits, unable to be repressed for one minute longer.

“Mmh! Ahh!”

Intoxicated by the taste of one another, rapturous sensations built up, swelled and overwhelmed every inch. Drool trickled, dripped down their chins and their toes tightly curled. Electricity pulsated, rippled throughout and contracted their muscles until all that pressure began to burst out in the form of sperm, their fluids melting together. Akira’s body twitched while semen overflowed, pooled within his lover. Yusuke ejaculated onto their heaving stomachs, their lungs desperate for air as spit snapped from their lips.

“Yu-Yusuke…”  
Akira managed, his fingers pressing into his partner’s back.

“Ah… Akira…”  
Yusuke called out his lover’s name, nestled against him and rested upon his shoulder. 

Indulging in the afterglow together, they embraced one another, trying to regain any semblance of control. Sweat slipped down their skin, the heat of summer and their actions burning their bodies as they gasped, exhausted from their lust. The beat, poundings of their hearts synchronised and their warm breath caressed each other, their minds beginning to awaken. 

“You…” Akira mumbled, his voice muffled beneath moans. “Y-You did that on purpose…”

“Hm?” With a gentle inclination of his head, Yusuke expressed his bemusement, “W-What are you- Mmph…”

“...You told me to cum outside, but you wouldn’t let me.”

“Oh, well…” A chuckle escaped Yusuke as he brushed a hand into his partner’s soft, curly hair. “P-Perhaps I did.”

“And I’m the perverted one…?”  
Akira huffed, gleeful, and inched closer, brushing his lips against another pair.

They connected, their kiss gentle and tender this time. Delicately, they caressed one another, explored each curve and crevice as if they couldn’t attain satisfaction with mere touch, destined to revel in these desires again and again. 

Basking in their love for each other, they soon departed, amusement freeing from their lips. 

With attentive hands, Akira helped Yusuke lie back down onto the futon. He then pulled out and watched his seed slip from his partner’s body, an embarrassed red hue coating his cheeks.

“So much for not making a mess…” Sheepishly, he exhaled and stroked his fingers up Yusuke’s leg. “Are you alright?”

“Mm, I’m fine… My legs are rather weak at the moment, but that’s quite common.”

Assured of his lover’s wellbeing, Akira shuffled towards their bags and grabbed out a towel, as well as a bottle of water. He then approached his partner once more, poured water onto the towel and began to wipe Yusuke’s stomach, cleaning their mess.

The shift in temperature caused Yusuke to flinch, but a smile soon curled his lips and he reached to caress Akira’s arm.

“Aren’t you a gentleman…” He expressed his elation, displayed his affection. “You’re always considering others’ first, no matter what.”

Akira just chuckled and leaned down to kiss Yusuke on the forehead. His focus then returned to washing away the remnants of their actions, the residue of their love. Once completed, he grabbed another, smaller towel and wet it, placing it upon his partner’s brow.

“Would you like some water?” He asked softly, displaying the bottle.

“Sure.”

Akira guided, helped Yusuke sit up while he secured the moist cloth upon his head. He was then handed the bottle and enjoyed a much-needed drink, quenching his sweat induced thirst.

“We should probably go to the waterfall tomorrow.” Akira giggled and ran a hand through his damp hair. “It’ll help clean us properly and refresh us.”

“I’m uncertain if it’d be wise for us to sully nature with our…”

“Love?”

Amused, Yusuke huffed. “Sure, let’s go with that.”

“I understand your perspective, but... I’m certain other people have done far worse.”

“...Alright, we’ll go and hopefully decrease our travel time.” Tilting the bottle, Yusuke gulped down more water as it trickled along his chin. “Ah… However, I am only agreeing because I dislike the sweat clinging to me.”

“Yeah, it’s not pleasant…” Akira smirked and allowed his eyes to roam his partner’s body. “Although, you look pretty hot covered in it, like you’ve just experienced an intensive work out.”

“Technically, I have…” Averting his gaze, Yusuke blushed. “You...look rather nice too…”

“Do I~?” Akira hummed and inched closer, caressing his lips over Yusuke’s cheek. “How-”

“W-Water?” Yusuke spoke over his lover, his voice embarrassed. “Would you like some?”

Akira paused, blinking, before a grin curled his lips and he nodded. “Sure. Becoming dehydrated from sex would be rather humiliating.”

He accepted the bottle and satisfied his thirst, the liquid seeping out. A loud growl then emitted, causing him to jump and splash water onto his face.

“E-Eh?! What was that?!” Panic developed upon his features, his eyes darting around the tent. “D-Did we attract animals or something…?!”

“No…” Bashful for a moment, Yusuke chuckled at his reaction, a hand elevated to his mouth. “That was my stomach. A baked potato isn’t exactly a fulfilling meal, after all.”

“R-Really…?” Somewhat impressed, Akira huffed. “I’m surprised you managed to keep your hunger quiet all this time.”

“It is a skill I’ve acquired over the years. I cannot silence it indefinitely, however.”

“Well, if you’re hungry, I still have a couple of granola bars in my bag.”

Shaking his head, Yusuke grabbed his pillow and placed it back into its rightful position. “No, I’m alright. I believe we should go to sleep.” He then lowered himself onto the futon and extended his arms out towards his lover. “C-Come here…”

Adoration gleamed within Akira’s eyes, and he smiled, reaching to turn the lamp off. He then snuggled against his partner and pulled a thin sheet over them, protecting them from the elements. 

“I’ll make you a nice breakfast tomorrow,” He whispered, draping an arm over his lover’s chest. “I also promise to not fall in the river again.”

A joyous laugh eluded Yusuke as he attempted to suppress it beneath his hand. “...If you do, I’ll be there to patch you up and carry you once more.”

Akira giggled in response and kissed his partner upon the cheek.  
“I love you, Yusuke, with all of my heart.”

Caught off guard by such tender words, Yusuke expressed his affection with a warm smile and stroked his fingers along his lover’s arm.  
“I love you too, Akira, I truly do as my heart and adoration are solely yours.”

Touched, Akira shifted to embrace his partner and nuzzled into his bare chest.  
“Goodnight, my big sweetheart.”

Elation enlivened Yusuke's complexion as he kissed Akira on the forehead.  
“Goodnight and sweet dreams to you too, my beloved.”

Despite the warmth of summer, they didn’t wish to release one another. The soft caress of their breath, calm beats of their hearts and gentle touches lulled each other, soothed their minds. Tranquillity harmonised within the air, the ambience serene and peaceful as they embraced, pleased to be by one another’s side.

~~~~~~~~~

The chirps, songs of birds resounded around them as light fluttered within the tent. Sensations, akin to light strokes in his hair, roused Akira from his slumber and caused his weary eyes to open. A blur hindered his vision, but after a couple of blinks, he managed to clear it and saw Yusuke smiling at him, his hand brushing into his raven strands. 

The sight captivated him, enthralled until he moaned and proceeded to close his eyes again, nuzzling into Yusuke’s warm chest. 

“I must be in heaven…” He mumbled, his voice muffled against skin.

Yusuke just chuckled at his antics and caressed his fingers over his ear, his piercing. 

“After all, I’m in the arms of an angel…”

Such words caused Yusuke to scoff, an attempt to conceal his flustered cheeks and charmed heart.  
“Stop being melodramatic.”

Giggling, Akira opened his eyes once more and a mischievous grin formed upon his complexion. “I know you secretly love it, so why would I stop?”

“...Honestly.” With a sigh of feigned defeat, Yusuke shook his head. “Sometimes, I wish to place a leash upon your tongue.”

“I wouldn’t mind that.” 

“...”

The silence amused Akira and he crawled closer, the sheet slipping down their bodies. He then kissed his partner upon the cheek, rubbing his nose against it. 

“Last night was wonderful…” He gleefully huffed into his lover’s ear. “You were so cute… I wish I could capture it all instead of it being a mere memory.” 

“M-Memories are good a-and preferable in regards to such activities…” Yusuke stammered, the tips of his ears beginning to burn. “Plus, it’s not like…”

“Not like what~?”

“Hnn…” Groaning out of embarrassment, Yusuke gently pushed his partner’s face away. “S-Stop being a pervert and go do something productive!”

“What do you mean? This is productive~!” 

An impish chuckle freed from Akira’s lips as he grabbed Yusuke’s hand and licked up his finger.

“...Y-You’re unbelievable,” Yusuke muttered under his breath and averted his gaze, too flustered to face his lover. 

"Alright." Satisfied with his reaction, Akira smirked and inched closer. “I’ll go make us breakfast now, but first…”

A pleasant, gentle heat rose to their cheeks as their soft lips caressed, their hearts melting together. Tender warmth enveloped them, hugged and enclosed around them, their hands squeezing one another. These moments of connection, of unrepressed love, gave meaning to their lives, a purpose other than self-indulgence. 

Their fingers intertwined, gripped each other as their emotions brimmed, overflowed in their composed embrace. A life without one another was a life neither of them wished to partake in, and while they doubted fate would pull them apart, times like these assured such notions.

Like the petals flowing within the wind, they would explore this world together as they knew their future led them towards the same path, destined to walk as one for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Fanfiction Blog if interested @ https://elnierah.tumblr.com/ ( [A03 Tumblr blog](https://elnierah.tumblr.com/) )

**Author's Note:**

> My Fanfiction Blog if interested @ https://elnierah.tumblr.com/ ( [A03 Tumblr blog](https://elnierah.tumblr.com/) )
> 
> My Twitter for those interested @ https://twitter.com/Elnierah1 ( [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/Elnierah1) )


End file.
